El Monasterio
by Anya77
Summary: Annie llega a una escuela en París, donde conocerá a una misteriosa chica, con la que vivirá una trágica aventura. Minifc con tintes gore. Abstenerse personas sensibles. Gracias por su atencion y los reviews!


**EL MONASTERIO**

"_...g__ritó fuerte y rodó por los peldaños._

_Sus mejillas pálidas dieron contra la roca yerta._

_Nauseabundos olores de muerte_

_Escapan como de un lóbrego sepulcro._

_Todo es silencio, salvo el suspiro de las bóvedas..."_

**HERMOSA ELEANOR**

**William Blake**

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos y la necesidad de superar la profunda soledad que sentía en ese instante, que nunca se percató de su presencia.

Una desconocida muchacha se había acercado a ella para pedir prestadas sus notas y ponerse al día con los cursos, debido a su inscripción tardía al siguiente período de francés.

El otoño ya había llegado a la bella ciudad de París y los árboles cubiertos de hojas en diferentes tonalidades rojizas y cafés le daban una hermosa vista a los enormes jardines del Collège Mèrici.

A ratos, aparecían ráfagas de viento que levantaban varios remolinos de hojas para hacerlos danzar graciosamente a través del silencioso lugar, tan parecido a aquel en donde había pasado sus tiernos años de infancia hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había decidido llamarlo la "segunda Colina de Pony", al igual que Candy lo había hecho en Londres.

Solía asistir ahí para buscar un remanso de paz, mientras rememoraba los buenos recuerdos vividos al lado de aquellos seres tan especiales que habían iluminado su vida. Sus padres le habían obligado a permanecer un año más en Europa para que se preparara en cultura general y asuntos relacionados con lo que toda una dama debía conocer. Extrañaba como nunca a sus antiguos compañeros de andanzas.

La voz de la enigmática joven de cabello rizado castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros, piel apiñonada y profundos ojos color miel que expresaban cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía, le sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole sentir una desconocida y desagradable sensación que recorrió su espina dorsal. Su cuerpo envuelto en ese pesado abrigo negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos le daba un aire sombrío:

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Cassandra Welsh- la inesperada visita en su lugar preferido la dejó sorprendida mientras estrechaba la suave mano y hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

- Soy Annie Britter, encantada, es la primera vez que coincidimos, ¿no es así? – la confusión asomó a su voz y su compañera le sonrió forzadamente.

- Acabo de llegar a la escuela y no conozco a nadie. Tuve este día para poder ordenar mi habitación y me pidieron buscarte para pedirte apoyo en los deberes escolares, puesto que ya tienen tiempo en el curso y hay cosas que debo tener al día. La Madre Superiora me dio tu nombre y preguntando por ahí fue que di contigo – explicó con una reluciente y blanca sonrisa.

La sola mención de la rectora apagó el brillo en sus ojos, recordándole la situación acontecida tiempo atrás, que había derivado en la huida de Candy de Londres. Aquello no pasó desapercibida por Cassandra:

- Disculpa si te incomodé. Será mejor que me retire – al dar la media vuelta, fue detenida por Annie.

- No te preocupes. Se me pasará. Con gusto podré ayudarte – la chica Britter la convidó a sentarse a su lado y así iniciaron su conversación para poder conocerse mejor. De a poco fue desapareciendo el peculiar sobresalto que había tenido inicialmente.

- Estamos por comenzar el segundo curso escolar. Soy de Chicago y tengo un año en Paris… una hermosa ciudad, ¿no crees? – volteó a verla con una sincera sonrisa para hacerla entrar en confianza y poder conocer un poco más de ella.

- Así que eres americana. Ya lo había intuido por tu acento. Soy irlandesa y mis padres han decidido enviarme a estudiar aquí. No tengo mucho tiempo en Londres, aunque espero conocer más este lugar en un futuro – su mirada se clavó en el edificio contiguo la residencia donde vivía Annie y ésta volteó a verla con recelo.

- ¿Vives aquí en el internado? – la morena cambió radicalmente la charla. Cassandra esbozó una enigmática sonrisa mientras volvía a ella.

- Sí. Estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Mi familia ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas personales como para seguir lidiando conmigo, ¿siempre estás sola? – la joven rodeó sus tobillos con sus brazos, colocando su mejilla sobre su rodilla, para sentirse más cómoda. A la joven Britter le había recordado fugazmente la imagen de Terry.

- Por el momento sí, puesto que mis amigos se han regresado a América – Annie había recobrado su usual alegría y se sentía realmente contenta por haber conocido a alguien más.

- ¿Por qué estabas triste? – la pregunta sorprendió a su interlocutora.

- Asuntos personales – en un acto reflejo, se hizo a un lado, para estar un poco más lejos de ella.

Lo siento, no quise entrometerme en tu vida, es solo que te vi llorando hace rato. Si me disculpas, me retiro. Nos vemos después – Cassandra se incorporó rápidamente y haciendo una señal con la mano derecha echó a correr de regreso hacia la residencia escolar, antes de que Annie reaccionara.

"_¡__Cielos, qué chica tan rara!"_, pensó para sí, mientras veía la menuda figura femenina perderse en el jardín.

La tarde ya estaba cayendo y el aire comenzaba a enfriarse más. Tomó el camino de regreso a su habitación, mientras recordaba a su más grande ilusión: Archie.

Se sonrojó un poco al recordar el breve instante en que el jovencito la había besado por primera vez, una lluviosa tarde de verano en la que habían estado caminando juntos en un parque londinense y donde había tropezado para alcanzar a caer sobre los masculinos brazos. Los rostros habían estado muy cerca y el contacto ya era inevitable. La muchacha no supo nombrar las infinitas sensaciones que recorrieron todo su ser al sentir aquel estrecho contacto.

Mientras iba de regreso, volteó a ver hacia la imponente figura del edificio objeto de la curiosidad de Cassandra, como si ésta la obligase a observarla, luciendo sombría y amenazadora. Su larga y gótica punta dejaba entrever que aquel lugar había sido probablemente alguna iglesia. No había cruz.

Annie no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en una de las sucias y oscuras ventanas superiores de la construcción, sintiendo un inmenso escalofrío que recorría todo su ser al recordar lo que había sucedido el primer día que había llegado al colegio, por lo que apresuró su paso y se dirigió corriendo a refugiarse en su habitación:

_- Buenos días hermana Valerie – Annie hizo una leve reverencia, apretujando su pequeño y lujoso neceser mientras el chofer que le __había sido contratado para ayudarla a instalarse, iba bajando otras dos gruesas maletas del vehículo, en ese cálido día de agosto._

_- Enchantée mademoiselle (encantada, señorita), ¿Tuvo un buen viaje? - preguntó posteriormente en inglés, de manera fría e impersonal, una de las monjas que se encargaría de asistirla en sus primeros días en el colegio. La chica asintió con una tímida sonrisa._

_- Sí hermana. No tuvimos contratiempos __– respondió casi en un susurro._

_- La conduciré a su futura habitación. Sígame por aquí por favor – la monja la guió hasta el final de un oscuro y frío pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas de su edad, tomando en cuenta la diferencia de generaciones que solía estudiar ahí. _

_La __religiosa le fue explicando el severo reglamento del recinto educativo durante todo el trayecto. Supo que el colegio había sido un antiguo monasterio en el pasado, siendo adquirido para propósitos meramente académicos, dejando funcional la mayoría de los edificios del mismo, excepto la parte trasera. Las remodelaciones habían dado paso a una magnífica vista del instituto, con su estilo barroco y rodeada de inmensos y espaciosos jardines repletos de jardineras y bancas que alegraban la vista con las flores multicolores y plantas diversas que daban un aire de tranquilidad y bienestar al lugar, excepto en la iglesia abandonada. _

_La monja había encarecido a la nueva alumna tomara sus debidas precauciones con respecto al lugar. __La apariencia de la derruida construcción era siniestra y oscura, además de encontrarse rodeada por una cerca alambrada de púas que no permitiría a los curiosos ir más allá. La jovencita había sentido un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando había estado observándola incesantemente. Desvió la mirada asustada y siguió a la mujer hasta su nueva habitación. _

_Al arribar, __Annie paseó su mirada por el reducido cuarto, cayendo en cuenta de la poca diferencia con aquel que le habían asignado en Londres, tiempo atrás: una estrecha y sencilla cama, una mesa de estudio y un austero guardarropa era lo único que amoblaban la habitación. _

_Un velo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos, al saber que aún seguía sin poder tomar __el control por completo de su vida. Siempre eran sus padres los que lo hacían por ella. _

_- No olvide lo importante que es estar presente en la misa en las mañanas. Si no asiste, será acreedora a una sanción por parte de la escuela. La dejaré sola para que se acomode y descanse – expuso rígidamente__ la mujer, ante la dócil apariencia de la jovencita, desapareciendo inmediatamente después tras la puerta. _

_Annie esperó a que alguien __fuera a presentarse, esperando encontrar al menos una traza de amabilidad por parte de algunas de sus vecinas de cuarto, pero nadie llegó. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla al recordar lo sola que estaba en el estricto colegio. _

_Después de pasar toda la tarde ordenando su habitación, la cual lucía completamente diferente gracias al buen gusto que caracterizaba a la chica Britter, salió a la pequeña terraza de su alcoba para asomarse un poco y tomar aire. __La calurosa tarde ya estaba a punto de terminar y Annie decidió tomar una ducha para refrescarse un poco y poder dormir sin problemas. _

_Al recorrer el pasillo que la llevaría __a la parte donde se hallaban las duchas comunitarias, un estremecimiento recorrió su ser. Parecía como si sólo ella se encontrase habitando por esa parte del instituto, y rezando para sus adentros, siguió caminando hasta dar con el baño. En todo ese trayecto no se había topado con otra estudiante y eso le tenía bastante inquieta. Había intuido que los baños se encontraban cercanos al prohibido edificio aledaño. Trató de apaciguar su miedo y relajarse con la imagen de una apacible ducha. _

_Ya desnuda, abrió una de las llaves para dejar caer el agua __fresca sobre su cuerpo y comenzó el ritual del baño, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Al terminar, se dispuso a secarse cuando el ruido cercano de unos pasos la alertaron. Preguntó en voz alta si había alguien más y sólo obtuvo el silencio por respuesta. Intrigada, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí. _

_Nunca olvidaría lo que había alcanzado a atisbar con el rabillo del ojo, en una de las paredes frontales cubierta por un enorme espejo: una __sombra iba emergiendo del suelo envuelta en humo mientras iba cobrando una indefinida forma humana, mientras oía un lejano eco de un coro fantasmal. _

_La jovencita había corrido como nunca hasta lograr llegar a su cuarto y permanecer encerrada por el resto de la tarde, tratando de borrar de su mente el espantoso incidente._

_No volvió sola al solitario lugar._

Annie llegó a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y para ese momento, se encontraba profundamente nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y sentía mucho frío. Necesitaba un té caliente, por lo que decidió cambiar el rumbo y dirigirse hacia la cocina escolar.

Quería sentirse rodeada de gente, a pesar de que en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, no había hecho una sola amistad, ni siquiera con sus calladas vecinas de cuarto, quienes parecían no existir, una vez cruzadas sus respectivas habitaciones.

La comunidad estudiantil era muy rara para su gusto y por tal motivo, trataba de mantener un poco a raya el contacto con otras chicas, creándose la apariencia de una joven introvertida. Hasta ese momento, no tenía amistades.

Entró en el lugar envuelto en murmullos y risas, sintiéndose completamente aliviada de saber que había vida rodeándola. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador y esperó pacientemente a recibir su bebida humeante.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada del centro y se dedicó a observar a las demás. Los grupos de jovencitas eran reducidos, por lo que en su mayoría eran personas solitarias inmersas en su lectura. A ratos oía conversaciones diversas que la distrajeron por un rato.

Al mirar hacia el otro extremo del lugar donde se hallaba, pudo distinguir la enigmática y solitaria figura de la nueva estudiante que había ido a buscarla a su lugar íntimo, momentos antes.

Cassandra volteó repentinamente hacia donde estaba ella, y sin expresar gesto alguno, movió afirmativamente la cabeza en señal de saludo para perderse de nueva cuenta en sus notas. _"Hay algo misterioso en ella"_, pensó para sus adentros Annie, mientras la observaba levantarse de la mesa y salir silenciosamente del lugar.

Al terminar su escueta merienda, la jovencita regresó a su habitación y aunque se encontraba un poco más tranquila, no pudo dejar de sentir un vuelco en el estómago al saberse caminando por el solitario y oscuro pasillo:

- Creo que somos vecinas – la voz de la irlandesa sonó a sus espaldas, haciéndola saltar del miedo. Vivía en el cuarto de al lado.

- ¡Vaya!, ¡que susto me has dado! – se llevó las manos al pecho y como pudo, recobró nuevamente la compostura - ¡no sabía que te habían asignado a este cuarto!, ¡me da mucho gusto! Cuenta conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca – le sonrió con sinceridad, tratando de olvidar el estremecimiento que le ocasionaba aquella parte del edificio.

- Claro que sí Annie. Agradezco tu sincero interés. Espero igualmente que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas. Quizá podrías empezar por enseñarme el colegio – la petición volvió a causar un poco de temor en Annie.

- Verás, no lo conozco en su mayoría, aunque podríamos caminar por los jardines. Realmente son magníficos y muy tranquilos – no supo por qué de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa.

- Gracias por tu ofrecimiento. Si me permites, me retiro a descansar. Hasta mañana – Cassandra se introdujo rápidamente en su habitación, dejándola sola y confundida.

"_¿Por qué me siento así?, es como si la sola presencia de esta chica me produjera ansiedad_" el miedo volvía a hacerse presente en su mente y para olvidarse, se dio la vuelta entrando en su cuarto entonando una alegre melodía.

Annie se preparó para ir a su cama y se quedó pensativa un buen rato sobre la extraña personalidad de su vecina, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cassandra estaba sentada, en medio de la oscuridad, cerca de la terraza, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la abandonada iglesia aledaña. Su mente estaba perdida en un sinfín de pensamientos relacionados con la construcción sombría.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de alejar un imaginario sonido:

Era un coro religioso.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron paulatinamente.

Cierto día, Annie y Cassandra habían tenido un breve contacto en la biblioteca del instituto, cuando estudiaban para un examen, - siendo ambas de diferentes grupos – y a partir de ahí, habían iniciado una buena amistad, aunque la personalidad de la irlandesa ocasionaba una sombría sensación de temor en la joven Britter, sin entender bien el origen de su presentimiento.

Podía vérseles sonrientes y parlanchinas mientras intercambiaban impresiones de París así como de otras ciudades que habían conocido. Se reunían siempre en el lugar predilecto de Annie, ocultas de las demás colegialas, para poder disfrutar de la intimidad que les daba el lugar.

Los temas personales todavía no habían sido tratados directamente, a pesar de que la chica Britter tocaba en algunas ocasiones, situaciones vividas con Archie, Candy y sus demás amigos. La joven castaña no parecía demasiado interesada en saber de ellos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. Tengo que leer un poco antes de dormir – dijo la joven mientras Annie disimulaba discretamente una mueca de decepción. Llevaban un par de horas conversando en su colina preferida

- Entiendo. Yo tengo un examen mañana y créeme que he estado estudiando muchísimo, así que… ¡vayamos de regreso! – se incorporaron del lugar para regresar a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Conoces la historia de este instituto? – el cuestionamiento le hizo sentir un pequeño nerviosismo que disimuló al responder sonriente con otra pregunta.

- ¿Hay algo que quieres saber en específico? – levantó una ceja en señal de interés.

Cassandra se quedó súbitamente observando hacia el viejo recinto sagrado, mientras su rostro se ponía pálido y su mirada se ensombrecía al verlo:

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme este próximo fin de semana a esa parte de la escuela? – señaló con su mano y Annie reprimió un leve gemido de temor.

- La hermana Valerie me ha prohibido ir hacia allá. Dice que esa parte no debe ser visitada, debido a que se encuentra vacía desde hace años y que podría ser peligrosa, Cassandra, ¿acaso no lo sabías? – su voz temblaba y eso no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

- ¿Tienes miedo?, de repente te has puesto nerviosa – le expresó con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios – ya sé que no debemos estar merodeando por ahí, pero tengo mucha curiosidad. Estoy planeando visitarlo este sábado y estás cordialmente invitada. Sé que tampoco tienes familiares aquí y que te quedas encerrada en tu habitación, así que creo podríamos organizar un picnic y de ahí, poder aventurarnos para conocer más nuestro colegio. No creo que haya algo malo – su rostro se había transformado radicalmente en uno pensativo.

- No tengo miedo. Simplemente, me gusta acatar las reglas de la escuela, pero la idea del picnic me interesa y podríamos organizarla en esta misma parte. Tal vez de ahí podamos visitar esa parte, aprovechando que la mayoría de la gente sale a pasear – le desafió Annie, sin mostrarse del todo convencida.

* * *

El día de la cita lucía tan nublado como frío, pero eso no impidió que un lindo mantel con motivos primaverales y un delicado juego de fina cerámica lucieran sobre el césped, con los bocadillos y las bebidas calientes listas para hacerles pasar un buen rato.

- Dicen que Dublín es un lugar mágico. Ansío conocer su hermosa Torre y sus museos. ¡He oído decir que su Catedral Cristiana es magnificente! – comentó Annie con expresión soñadora, mientras daba un bocado a su emparedado.

- Tienes razón. Es una ciudad encantadora– Cassandra se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos por allá? – preguntó la morena con sincero interés. Se había percatado de que su amiga estaba poco comunicativa en ese momento.

En realidad son muy pocos. Por lo general, suelo andar sola todo el tiempo – la irlandesa se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – la mirada azul se clavó en ella.

- Soy hija única. Estos emparedados están deliciosos. Tienes talento para la cocina An – el repentino cambio del tema la dejó confundida.

- Gracias Cass – tuvo la misma deferencia hacia ella- - me da gusto que te haya agradado mi comida. Efectivamente, disfruto mucho el cocinar y Francia es conocida por su increíble gastronomía, así que también pertenezco al club del colegio. ¿A ti te gustaría pertenecer también? – Annie comenzó a recoger poco a poco los platos sucios, introduciéndolos en su cesta. Estaban a punto de terminar con el picnic.

- Agradezco la invitación, pero la cocina no me gusta. Simplemente, soy un desastre en ella y prefiero salir a comer por ahí – dio un sorbo a su taza y clavó la mirada en el edificio prohibido. ¿Lista para nuestro paseo? – Cassandra señaló con la mirada hacia el edificio y Annie se sintió nerviosa.

- Creo que no es una buena idea Cass. Tal vez.. – fue interrumpida.

- En ese caso, iré yo sola. Veo que no tienes mucha curiosidad, y hasta siento que tienes miedo – las frases provocaron el efecto deseado en la morena. La reacción de Annie fue inesperadamente agresiva.

- ¡No es así Cassandra!, ¡me gusta obedecer el reglamento escolar porque no quiero meterme en problemas!, ¡no soy una rebelde! – las ideas fueron más rápidas en su mente, al evocar sin quererlo, el recuerdo de su intrépida hermana quien siempre había tenido la capacidad de manejar su propia vida, precisamente, gracias a esa rebeldía que ella desaprobaba en ese instante, y su voz acalló mientras sus ojos se rasaban por las lágrimas.

- Entiendo Annie. Creí que eras una chica de carácter que podía decidir por sí misma, pero veo que eres muy sumisa. No fue mi intención cambiar tu forma de ser. Gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa. Ahora, si me permites, me retiro de aquí – la chica de cabellos castaños recogió su parte del picnic y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz de su amiga la detuvo.

- Lo siento mucho. No sé que me pasó Cass – la morena se mostró sorprendida por su reacción tan impulsiva – es solo que ese lugar no me gusta. Sobre todo después de… –Annie se quedó callada. Su compañera se había quedado sorprendida por la repentina e inesperada reacción.

- ¿Me lo quieres contar? – Cassandra mostró una sincera preocupación y eso dio confianza a la joven para que se abriera ante ella y le contara su horrible experiencia en las duchas.

Al término de su narración, la joven irlandesa se había quedado callada y asombrada sin poder disimularlo. La respuesta que dio dejó más intranquila a Annie:

- Ahí pasó algo, An. Desde que llegué pude sentirlo. Por esa razón me gustaría visitarlo y comprendo que no quieras acercarte. Agradezco tu confianza – la chica sonrió con sinceridad a Annie, quien temblaba como una hoja.

- No pienso dejarte sola. Me gustaría acompañarte– la morena habló con sinceridad.

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Creo que debo superar mis miedos. Es solamente un edificio abandonado – la joven se levantó inmediatamente. Ella la imitó sin preguntar más.

Después de haber limpiado y dejado los artículos del picnic en la habitación de la morena, volvieron a salir sigilosamente en dirección hacia el prohibido lugar.

Afortunadamente, no se habían topado con las profesoras u otras autoridades escolares que aún se encontraban presentes en ese día de asueto.

Rodearon la escuela por la parte más alejada del jardín, para poder llegar a la entrada del viejo lugar. La maleza estaba descuidada en aquel punto y tuvieron que tomar precauciones para no espinarse con las diversas especies de cardúmenes que se topaban en su camino.

El viento había arreciado y el frío se había intensificado. Dándose calor con sus gruesos abrigos, continuaron caminando rápidamente, hasta llegar a la derruida entrada principal del edificio, cuyo enorme candado confirmaba las advertencias de la religiosa: nadie podía introducirse.

No tenemos manera de entrar, además, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras. Al parecer habrá tormenta – la voz ligeramente suplicante de Annie hizo reír a su amiga.

- No tardaremos mucho An, esto es fácil de abrir – un chasquido sonó bajo sus dedos, mostrando el oxidado artefacto abierto.

- ¿Pero… cómo lo…? – no pudo terminar, puesto que la castaña ya se había internado en la inquietante oscuridad del vestíbulo.

Annie se asomó al interior y un intenso olor a humedad penetró su nariz. Con el alma en un hilo, dio un par de pasos para adentrarse más y volvió a llamar a su amiga:

- ¡Cassandra! – su voz tembló ligeramente, a la par que proseguía con su marcha. Los zapatos se hundieron en los pequeños charcos de agua sucia que iban apareciendo en su camino conforme se iba introduciendo.

Había podido percibir un poco de luz, dadas las hendiduras ocasionadas en algunas de las paredes y el techo. La chica observó a su alrededor confirmando la fuente de aquella luminosidad. Estaba asustada al no haber tenido respuesta de la irlandesa.

Llegó hasta el final del vestíbulo y miró el curveado marco sin puertas que llevaba hacia la parte principal de la iglesia. Habían bancas amontonadas y en muy mal estado. Annie se llevó las manos a la nariz dado el fuerte hedor de una desconocida materia orgánica descompuesta. Quizá algún animal muerto.

Decidió seguir explorando el lugar para poder dar rápidamente con su amiga y trató de anteponer su urgencia por irse de ahí al fuerte miedo que tenía. _"No debimos haber entrado aquí. Siento que alguien me vigila"_, trató de contener las lágrimas y volvió a llamar a su intrépida compañera:

- ¡Debes ver esto An! – el sorpresivo grito de Cassandra arrancó un alarido de espanto a la morena quien alcanzó a sujetarse a uno de los gruesos pilares de fría piedra, antes de que sus piernas cayeran.

- ¡Cielos Cass, me has espantado!, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor! – gimió Annie, quien se había sentado en el frío suelo de piedra para reponerse del susto. La joven castaña se acercó a abrazarla.

- ¿Estás llorando? ¡lo siento An, no fue mi intención asustarte!, la iglesia tiene varias salidas y he podido dar con unas escaleras que llevan a la parte de abajo, pero no pude avanzar más. Hay una pared colocada justo donde está la puerta de entrada. Tal vez sean catacumbas – explicó Cass de manera que su amiga pudiera sentirse tranquila y animada. Temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Quisiera irme de aquí. No me siento bien. Algo muy dentro me dice que no debemos estar en este lugar Cass. Es una fuerte angustia aquí en el pecho – balbuceó Annie, tratando de parar su llanto.

- Está bien An, regresemos a la escuela. Ya me daré yo el tiempo de poder visitar de nuevo esta parte – se levantaron y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a la entrada del sombrío recinto.

Al abrir la puerta, se percataron con horror, que la tarde ya había caído y ambas jóvenes se miraron confundidas:

- No entiendo An. No tenemos aquí ni dos horas y ya está a punto de oscurecer. Algo no anda bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos – ahora fue Cassandra quien habló con intranquilidad

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal para emprender el camino de regreso, pero un extraño sonido las distrajo. Provenía de uno de los rincones más alejados de la iglesia, justo detrás del altar: era el sonido de un misterioso coro masculino que surgía de alguna habitación no muy lejana al lugar principal, donde ellas se encontraban. La piel se les erizó a consecuencia del miedo.

Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver confundidas y emprendieron la huida.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Quiero irme de aquí! – Annie reprimió el grito de horror al escuchar el tétrico ruido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – la irlandesa se llevó las manos a la boca, recargándose sobre la pared. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Annie la miraba asustada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Cass?, ¿viste algo? – la morena se acercó en un salto hacia ella.

Cassandra se había quedado súbitamente en silencio, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el final del pasillo principal, rodeado de las pútridas bancas. Las lágrimas rasaron sus ojos:

- Es… increíble… lo que sucedió aquí… ¡esos malditos hipócritas!... - la jovencita estaba muy agitada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Annie se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomó bruscamente de los hombros, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

- Pobre gente, ellas sólo buscaban consuelo a los problemas que les aquejaban, y se aprovecharon del secreto de confesión para juzgarlos de la manera más vil, Murieron cientos y cientos de seres inocentes. ¡Esos hipócritas monjes las engañaron! ¡Y se ostentaban como dignos emisarios de la palabra divina en la tierra cuando servían a diabólicos intereses! – la rencorosa exclamación de su amiga la dejó helada.

La joven Britter se alejó de ella y observó asustada a su alrededor. Había sentido una ligera presencia cerca de ellas, como si estuviese vigilándolas. Sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo. El sollozo de Cassandra la regresó a ella:

- Annie, tengo algo que confesarte, – su amiga habló cuando se encontró más tranquila – espero que no me lo tomes a mal; si lo he callado, es para evitar la burla y los malos señalamientos por parte de la gente que me rodea. No es agradable esto que me sucede, sin embargo, he aprendido a vivir con _eso_… – Cassandra no pudo decir más.

Un fuerte viento recorrió todo el lugar, levantando el polvo y formando inquietantes remolinos que se dirigieron hacia ellas. Las chicas reaccionaron al instante e intentaron salir del lugar, pero varias bancas ya se encontraban apostadas en dirección hacia la puerta.

Las jóvenes gritaron horrorizadas y con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, emprendieron la huida hacia la parte contraria de la iglesia:

¡- Tal vez haya una ventana por aquí An, corre! – Cassandra no había soltado en todo ese tiempo su mano.

Corrieron hasta llegar a un arruinado vitral cubierto de una impresionante cantidad de polvo. Se hallaba detrás de una vieja base de madera, donde seguramente había estado alguna imagen sagrada. Annie pudo hallar una solitaria piedra tirada en el suelo y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el vidrio. Un espantoso rugido rebotó por todas las paredes, como si fuese un tétrico lamento del diabólico lugar y después todo quedó en absoluto silencio:

- ¡No se rompe!, ¡tenemos que buscar otra salida! – gritó Cassandra, quien tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Annie se tiró, desesperanzada, al suelo.

- Hace mucho tiempo atrás, este lugar fue uno de los tantos instrumentos que el Tribunal del Santo Oficio instauró para juzgar a todos aquellos que se contraponían a los lineamientos establecidos por la religión católica. Muchas mujeres fueron vilmente asesinadas por falsos emisarios divinos, arguyendo su herejía y pacto con seres del inframundo. Murieron miles de inocentes acusados injustamente de tales prácticas, mediante los más aberrantes métodos de tortura, ¡hipócritas blasfemos! – su mirada era de rabia. Gritó tan fuerte que el distorsionado eco repitió incesantemente la última frase.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Cass? – preguntó asustada la morena. Se había distanciado un poco de su lado para observarla fijamente.

- Porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Tengo una extraña habilidad An, puedo ver cosas que sucedieron tiempo atrás con el hecho de estar en un lugar antiguo, como éste. En un principio creyeron que estaba loca y me enviaron con varios médicos, pero nadie pudo comentar sobre la facilidad con la que podía dar datos y eventos que era imposible, yo supiese; situaciones ocurridas cientos de años atrás que se manifestaban en mis sueños y después físicamente ante mis ojos, como ahora me ha ocurrido, justo en este instante, donde pude sentir el sufrimiento de toda esa gente, mientras observaba el altar, antes de que _eso_ ocurriera... - la irlandesa ya no terminó su frase.

El viento arremetió nuevamente por todo el lugar.

Cassandra cayó de espaldas, mientras era arrastrada hacia el centro de la iglesia. Los misteriosos y siniestros cánticos surgieron de todas partes. Inexplicables luces de velas brillaron en la penetrante oscuridad, portadas por horrorosas sombras. Eran monjes.

Annie permaneció clavada en su lugar, mientras asistía como testigo al sobrenatural evento, donde su amiga estaba siendo colocada sobre el sucio altar y misteriosas manos arrancaban pedazos de ropa, con la intención de desnudarla. Cassandra suplicaba desgarradoramente por ayuda, tratando de voltear a ver a su amiga, pero algo se lo impidió:

- ¡Bruja! – la palabra resonó en los oídos de la morena quien ya se había levantado y dirigido hacia donde se encontraba su amiga. Una inexplicable fuerza la había enviado de un golpe hacia donde se encontraba antes.

La aterrada jovencita castaña observó las violentas marcas que habían aparecido sobre su cuerpo. Una bofetada cruzó su rostro, dejándole un enorme moretón en la mejilla. De su roto labio manó sangre.

Las vejaciones y maltratos físicos fueron en aumento. Sus brazos y piernas habían sido tomados violentamente, cada uno tirados hacia su propia dirección con una inusual fuerza, como uno de aquellos legendarios castigos, tan comúnmente utilizado por los inquisidores en los juicios. Los insultos e improperios hacia su persona continuaron con la misma intensidad con que los escalofriantes cantos iban en aumento. Ahora los comprendía, eran estrofas religiosas.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Cassandra! – Annie tomó valor de nuevo y se dirigió decidida a auxiliarla, a como diera lugar.

Se proyectó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el círculo de sombras que se habían colocado alrededor del altar, para abrirse paso y poder llegar hasta donde se hallaba su amiga. Durante todo el angustiante trayecto pudo ver superficialmente a algunas de ellas, y reprimió como pudo su miedo al darse cuenta de que solamente un par de rojizos destellos resaltaban en la oscuridad de las capuchas.

_Alg__o_ la tomó del cabello, y alzándola por los aires, la proyectó con demasiada fuerza hacia los pies del altar, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento al instante. Un siniestro grito emergió de esas fantasmales gargantas en tanto que el monje apostado al lado de Cassandra, iniciaba una oración en lengua desconocida.

Fuera, la lluvia arreció y el lamento del fuerte viento inundó el lugar donde se encontraban. Los espectrales hábitos se movían dando una espeluznante visión a ambas chicas.

El cuerpo de la castaña fue estirándose más y más hasta que su piel comenzó a abrirse, ocasionándole un repentino desmayo. El dolor había sido demasiado debido al impulso que ejercían en cada uno de sus miembros y brazos.

Annie parecía estar en trance al observar el difícil momento en que se hallaba su amiga. Se abalanzó contra ella pero fue detenida, enviándola de nueva cuenta fuera del círculo por medio de una fuerte bofetada, cuya espectral mano había quedado marcada en su mejilla.

Tomó valor y lo intentó de nueva cuenta, logrando esta vez, cubrir con su cuerpo, gran parte del de Cassandra. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca le hizo perder el sentido. Alguien le había atacado por detrás.

Uno de los monjes tomó el femenino cuello y comenzó a presionar, logrando que la irlandesa sintiera como el aire le iba faltando en tanto que una densa oscuridad la fue envolviendo, hasta que ya no supo más de sí.

Los lamentos fantasmales eran desgarradores y continuaron durante largo rato, pero ellas ya no los oyeron.

Los inertes cuerpos de Annie y Cassandra permanecieron sobre el gélido piso de piedra.

* * *

- ¿Se siente mejor? – la luz la encegueció momentáneamente, mientras una voz de hombre se dirigía a ella.

La chica abrió los ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a su entorno y los restregó con un poco de fuerzas. Se percató de las cintas en sus muñecas.

Extrañada y confundida, intentó incorporarse de la estrecha cama donde se hallaba recostada, pero no pudo, ya que un par de manos insistió en que permaneciese acostada.

- ¿Puede oírme? – la mujer que había preguntado, lloraba.

- Adelante, señora Britter. Intente hablar con ella – respondió aquel que se hallaba a su lado.

- Hija, ¿me escuchas? – el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su madre adoptiva, hizo resurgir desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente, el recuerdo de una vida, que en ese momento, se le antojaba tan lejana y desconocida, como si hubiese sido un vago recuerdo tan lejano a lo que era yo.

- Nno me… puedo… parar – alcanzó a responder con esfuerzo.

- No te esfuerces, mi amor. Pronto te pondrás bien. Mira quien se encuentra aquí – un rostro con la nariz llena de pecas y la mirada tan verde como las esmeraldas se acercó a ella.

- Annie… hermana. Te pondrás bien – posó su mano sobre su frente.

- Debemos dejarla descansar. Todavía está muy reciente lo que le sucedió… - las voces se fueron haciendo más distantes, a medida que una enfermera iba inyectando algo en su cuerpo. La pesadez en sus ojos fue inminente y se volvió a perder en la negrura de la inconsciencia.

La familia Britter se negaba a aceptar el diagnóstico del médico que trataba a su hija, quien había ingresado a la clínica de salud mental después de haber sido encontrada aquella fría tarde de octubre en las ruinas del viejo monasterio aledaño a su escuela, con la mirada perdida en el vacío ambiental y las ropas desgarradas y cubiertas de sangre.

La policía la había hallado en el desolado lugar, después de haber sido reportada como extraviada, junto a aquella misteriosa jovencita de origen irlandés a la que desconocían, al no haberse presentado a clases durante los dos días posteriores. En un principio creyeron que habían huido del rígido colegio, pero al no tener noticias de su paradero, indagaron por los alrededores, hasta que dieron con ellas.

- No puedo creer que mi hija haya perdido la razón. Usted me está hablando de otra persona. Mi Annie sería incapaz de eso – le reprochó su madre, mientras Candy la tomaba entre sus brazos, llorando por igual.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la otra muchacha? – preguntó tímidamente su padre.

- Cuando la encontramos, ya había fallecido. Presentaba huellas de golpes y su cuello estaba destrozado. Sus vísceras habían sido expuestas a la intemperie y parte de ellas, cubrían a su hija. Fue asesinada con saña. Nunca había visto algo así en toda mi vida. Lo siento mucho, señores – dijo el galeno con la cara sorprendida al recordar el trágico momento.

- Mi hija no es una asesina – gritó su progenitor.

Sin embargo, su salud mental se ha deteriorado. Todos los hechos apuntan a que fue ella la que atacó cruelmente a su amiga. Nunca sabremos la razón de su acto. La policía la tendrá vigilada de forma permanente – el doctor se quedó callado.

La familia Britter y Candy habían decidido permanecer por unas semanas más, en ese hospital francés.

"_¡__Los monjes la mataron; decían que era una bruja!"_, fue lo último que había oído la rubia, al oír el grito de su hermana, en aquella fría celda del manicomio, antes de que se suicidara.

¿O fuera asesinada por alguien ajeno a toda comprensión humana?

Nadie pudo dar una explicación lógica al hecho de verla colgando del techo con las cintas de sus manos… cuando había permanecido atada durante todo ese tiempo a la camilla.

**Relato original inédito.**

**Cariños,**

**Anya**


End file.
